You're Life With The School Of The Gods
by LolitaMangaLover
Summary: Experience what it will be like teaching the gods about human life and love with Yui. Will you fall in love with one of the gods? Or will every god fall for you?
1. Chapter 1 Preview: Arrival In The Middle

Kamigami No Asobi Fanfiction

Experience what it will be like teaching the gods about human life and love with Yui. Will you fall in love with one of the gods? Or will every god fall for you?

Zeus's POV:

" I need another human to teach basic quality human social interaction and how the human race lives to teach here at this academy than just Yui Kasanagi but how will I decide on who is the perfect match to do so? " Zeus sat on his throne while pondering his thoughts while looking into his portal that leads into the human world and gazing upon other humans who are just going on about their day unnoticed.

Your POV:

" Hello!? Is anybody here!? " I yelled but there was no response.  
I walked down the hallways thinking what an amazing place this building was. All of the designs on the on the tile floors and the walls of the building were suns, all over them. My guess was the sun designs meant the meaning of light and learning on them, I walked down slowly in the hallways admiring the garden and the hallways. I then suddenly heard someone's footsteps come up closer and closer and then voices were heard as well as the footsteps. I hid quickly behind one of the pillars.

Everyone's POV:

" Fairy-san! What are we going to learn about today?! " Apollon said quite cheerfully as he smiled brightly.

" Oh, well I thought we'd talk about human holidays? How does that sound? " Yui asked everyone and they just tilted their heads in confusion because they had no idea what a holiday was except Hades who just stood there nodding. " I'm sure it will be a fascinating subject Yui-san. " Balder smiled as well.

Then Dionysus noticed something in the field move and then he saw a figure of a person stand up with a basket and in a red dress that flowed with the wind and her scarf flying up with the wind as it picked up. The figure appeared to be picking flowers while singing, she seemed to be in peace and happy but little did they know on how fragile and timid the stranger was and what would've become of them with that stranger.

There's your preview guys, I'm off to type up chapter 1 right now!  
Later!


	2. Chapter 1: The Choice That Has Been Made

You're Life with the School of The Gods

( I do not own the characters of Kamigami No Asobi )

-  
Kamigami No Asobi Fan-Fiction

-  
It was a normal academy day with the gods and everyone in the academy was going about in their daily lives and also learning new subjects at each and every day that comes their way. Yui was now teaching the gods about how humans survive on earth with the duties that they have to carry out, which are called " Jobs ". A very educated subject on which the the gods were clueless about.

In the heart of the academy where the ruler of all of the gods sat in his throne pondering just one question. " Which human would be perfect to teach the gods at the academy about humans and their way of life? "

Zeus's and Thoth POV:

" How am I going to choose the perfect suitor for this request? There are millions of human beings that will probably not be suited for this. " Zeus sighed while rubbing his temples in annoyance. Thoth then came towards his majesty with a crystal in his hand and with a grin on his face. He placed the crystal on the podium, placed his hand over it and then the crystal shone brightly while a portal to the human world was opening. Their was an image of thousands of humans just chatting away and smiling because of how much fun they had in their lives. People were shopping, eating, getting home from high school, texting, chatting and holding hands. Zeus had a questioned look on his face as he looked at Thoth and then back at the portal.

" What is this? " Zeus asked not looking even the slightest bit pleased.

" You said you needed another human suitor for this assignment, so how about her? " Thoth said with a smile and then Anubis walked over by his side tilting his head in confusion.

" Hm? "

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

" What am I looking at? " Zeus asked still not being amused.

" You're looking at her. " Thoth then pointed at the tall girl looking in the glass windows with fascination as her favorite new book came out " Gods Of This World: Introduction Of Powers And Characters " The girl who was gazing at the book in the window had beautiful long brown hair with a braid on the back, a red ribbon tied onto the end of the braid and a red headband. She was wearing a pure white dress that had flowed gracefully within the wind, her white-blue jeweled styled white sandles matched her style perfectly and she was wearing a red rose pendant that connected to more little red roses and the necklace shone in the sunlight. Zeus looked at the young beautiful girl with a small smile that had crept onto his his face.

" I see..."

" Isn't she a perfect candidate your majesty? "

"..."

" Zeus? "

"..."

" Zeus! "

" Huh? Oh, well I don't know...she has some good looks but does she have the talents? After all looks can be rather deceiving. " Zeus pointed out.

" That's true but look more closely at her Zeus. " Thoth pointed at her yet again.

The girl walked into the bookstore all giddy and excited when she goes over the " New Arrivals " shelf and picks up the book she saw at the window. She hugs the book tightly to her chest and mumbles a few words to express her happiness and then she ran to the cash register line as fast as she could.

Your POV:

" Whoa, slow down (Y/N_) I've never seen someone so eager to get a book checked out, or get a book period. " The owner laughed a bit.

" I'm sorry Becky, I just adore this book series so much! "

" It's alright sweetheart just pace yourself a little bit."

" Yes Ma'am! "

" Oh by the way ( Y/N_ )? "

" Yes? "

" Why do you love learning about the gods, goddesses and mythical creatures of all the mythologies in the world? "

Zeus then leaned in closer as the question peaked his interest. Thoth grinned once again.

" Because Becky, it's so interesting to know who and what the gods are and what they do with their amazing powers. The mystical creatures they created is just so fascinating and magical that I can't help but wonder what they're like. So I read and buy every book on mythology that I can get my hands on and I just daydream on and on until I'm at my limit. I love them and their beautiful creatures that was made by their own very hands. "

" Awww (Y/N_) That's so sweet, I'm sure that they know how you feel somewhere up there. " Becky said with a smile shining on her face.

" You think so? That would be wonderful! Oh and here's your money. "

" Keep the money (Y/N_) It's on the house. "

" Oh thank you very much Becky! "

" No Problem Sweetie. "

(Y/N_) ran out the store jumping for joy and then she started to walk home.

-  
Zeus's and Thoth POV:

" She's perfect! " Zeus sat up from his throne while chuckling loudly

" Didn't I tell you she was? " Thoth proclaimed.

" She is absolutely perfect! Send one of servants to get her immediately! "

" Yes your majesty. " Thoth bowed and then walked out of the throne room leaving Zeus into his happy thoughts.

The Second chapter will be here I promise!


	3. Chapter 2: The News And The Secrets

You're Life with the School of The Gods

( I do not own the characters of Kamigami No Asobi )

-  
Kamigami No Asobi Fan-Fiction

-

Normal POV:

" Why do you think Zeus summoned us Apollon? " Yui Asked.

" I don't know Fairy-San. My father doesn't usually call us up here unless it was really important. " Apollon replied.

" Oh, well now that makes me nervous! " Yui started to feel sweat on the back of her palms.

" Don't worry Yui-san, I'm sure it'll be alright. " Balder placed his hand on her left shoulder making her relax and calm down a bit.

" Right. " Yui nodded.

Zeus opened the throne doors and walked over to the stairs to announce:

" Attention Everyone! As you all know, This school's year is almost over and you all know some things about the human life and how humans work. "

Everyone's smile faded into a frown and everything became silent as they looked away from each other and onto the floor.

" What's with gloomy faces? I thought you wanted out of this school? " Zeus said mischievously.

" Well..." Takeru started.

" None of you want to leave, do you now? " Zeus asked.

" To be honest Zeus-san...no not really, we really love it here, we've made memories here, we've grown attached to this school and we don't wanna leave! Right guys? " Yui had a worried look on her face.

Everyone nodded except Loki, who hasn't taken his new surroundings quite likely just yet. Balder shot Loki a disappointment look that crept up onto his face. Loki didn't looked pleased at all.

" Meh... " Loki put his hands behind his head and leaned against the pillar next to him.

" Loki-san... " Balder tugged on Loki's sleeve to make him give in and that's just what Loki did.

" Fine, sure. "

" Thank you. "

" Yeah, yeah whatever. "

" You see? We don't want to leave. " Yui held the front of her uniform from where her heart is and began tugging it as her nervous feeling began to rise.

" You don't have to worry about that Yui-san. " Zeus smiled while pointing his staff out on the ground, being the nature of the god that he was.

" Huh? " Everyone said in sync as they gave confusing looks towards Zeus.

" Father? Why did you call us here? You never summon anyone unless it's really important. " Apollon asked looking a bit tense.

" I summoned you all here because once you all graduate you will be able to use your powers as you wish and go where you please from then on. If however you wish to stay here and live in the dorms that you are currently staying in then that would be acceptable. " Zeus smiled.

" R-Really?! That would be awesome! " Yui jumped with joy and hugged every one of the gods. She smiled widely like the inside of her heart was gonna explode out of her very chest. The gods smiled and expressed their joy by hugging her back.

" Hm, thought you'd all like that. " Zeus smirked.

" Thank you father! We will be very happy! Does everyone want to stay? " Apollon asked.

" Yes! " Everyone smiled brightly.

Loki looked furious then ever, he looked over to Balder and Yui who were hugging each other tightly and smiling widely. He split the two apart with his arms and then pulled Thor and Balder in the far corner from the rest of the group. Loki looked back on Yui and Zeus with daring-dagger eyes glaring at them. Yui sweat-dropped a bit.

" Really guys!? You want to stay in this hell hole of a school?! " Loki whispered/yelled.

Thor and Balder looked at Loki for at least ten to fifteen seconds then they faced each other and thought the same thing, then turned back at Loki and said in sync:

" Yes we do. "

Loki stood there dumbfounded with shock while the blonde and green-haired boys worked their way back to the group. Loki's jaw was broken from hitting the floor ( exaggerating ) and a vein that popped up on his forehead, he made a fist with his left hand and then punched the pillar next to him while his eyes darkened. Balder and Thor looked back him and then looked forward again.

" Celebrate as much you kids will- "

" Your majesty! Your majesty! Something's wrong! " A servant came running in with the look of worry planted all over his face.

" Yes? What is it? " Zeus took his stance.

" It's about the girl you requested..."

" Yes? " Zeus lost the smile that was upon his face and he looked more serious than ever. Everyone stopped their cheering and turned to look at Zeus and his servant, they were growing a little suspicious at every moment that passed by them. Zeus looked at the kids and then back at his servant and then waved his hand to his servant, signaling him to have a word in private with him. The servant understood Zeus and walked into the throne room as commanded.

" Everyone, there has been a slight delay for today, so all classes will be canceled for today. " Thoth said this as he entered while looking at Zeus. Zeus knew that Thoth knew exactly what was going on and what needed to be done. He also signaled Zeus to go into his throne room.

" Now if everyone will excuse me, I have some...business to attend too. Party without me. " Zeus turned away and started to walk out but then he was caught by Dionysus's attention.

" Zeus! "

"..."

"..."

"..."

" Yes? "

" What is this meeting really about? " Dionysus leaned against the pillar with his arms folded together.

" What do you mean Dionysus? I've got nothing to hide from you all. " Zeus had a stern look on his face.

" Save it Zeus! I know you and I'm not stupid, do you take me for a fool? I know when your hiding something but I'm not a mind-reader, so spill it. " Dionysus gave his father a serious look.

" I will but not today. " Zeus didn't look back but he kept on walking to his throne room.

Then everything went silent and everyone was staring at each other and gave questioning looks.

I will update tomorrow, I will keep updating every day as promised.

It's 11:00 PM here so goodnight!

( I'm energetic so it doesn't effect me at all + I had a nap so I'm good. )


	4. Chapter 3: The Arrival And The Vision

You're Life with the School of The Gods

( I do not own the characters of Kamigami No Asobi )

-  
Kamigami No Asobi Fan-Fiction

-

Zeus's and Thoth's POV:

" What is it? I requested my loyal servant, which is you, to go and get THAT girl and yet you return to me empty-handed!? " Zeus was furious.

" I'm so sorry your majesty... " The servant bowed his head shame.

" I don't want to hear apologies and excuses! What I want is that girl here and now! " Zeus smashed his fist into the wall.

" Well again I'm sorry your majesty but I'm not the one who has to take her life today! "

After hearing those words Zeus shot his head up with his eyes widening, everything suddenly became so silent and the servant realized what he had just said.

" Your majesty...her life span is showing me that she is supposed to die today. " Thoth widened his eyes well as he heard those words.

" I see...Listen to my orders here. "

" Yes? "

" You are to get that girl here where I am standing here and now, do you understand? " Zeus looked at his servant with dagger-eyes that are glaring his way.

" Yes your majesty. But one more thing before I leave? "

" What is it? "

" How are you going to get her here if she is due to die today? "

Zeus smirked as thoughts and ideas popped into that smart head of his.

" I have my ways, do you really need to ask? "

" You're right, how foolish of me. I'm off now. " And with that, the servant disappeared by snapping his fingers together and vanishing along with the wind.

Everyone's POV:

" What was all that about? I wonder. " Hades stood there wondering while putting a finger on chin.

" Hm, yeah? What's father up to? I've never him so serious about a case like this. " Apollon said.

" I know! " Everyone turned towards Dionysus as he came up with an idea.

" What is it Dionysus-san? " Yui asked.

" Well, I was thinking that my brother can use his special psychic powers to know what's gonna happen here between Zeus and the academy. " Dionysus winked at Apollon.

" Oh yeah! Why didn't I think of that? I'll get right on it now! " Apollon smiled brightly.

And Apollon did just that, a bright yellow light formed and balanced on the edge of his fingertips and while the light was forming Apollon started to see a vision before him.

-  
Vision: ( The present Apollon is here with the future Apollon + you )

" Apollon-san! Balder-san! Come over here! I've got a surprise for you two! " (Y/N_) smiled brightly while she was holding a basket full of beautiful-brightly-colored flowers.

" Coming (Y/N_-chan)! "

" Coming Little Rose! " ( Note, that's what Apollon calls you now. It's like with Yui, calling her fairy and stuff. I figured that out because your character loves roses and she wears a rose pendant all the time. )

Balder and Apollon ran towards (Y/N_) but unfortunately on their way towards her Balder tripped over the flowers and then so did Apollon.

" Ow...that hurt. Oh! Apollon-san I'm so sorry! " Balder quickly apologized and then quickly helped him up off the ground.

" Ow...it's fine Balder, stuff happens. " Apollon quickly flashed a smile on his face towards Balder.

" Gee, thanks. "

" You're welcome! "

" Apollon-san! Balder-san! Are you two alright?! " (Y/N_) came running towards them.

" We're fine (Y/N_)-chan. Sorry I'm such a clumsy oaf. " Balder frowned.

(Y/N_) stood there for a moment bending down on her knees for a bit and then she laughed. They both blinked in confusion on what was so funny about what just happened.

" It's okay Balder, you being clumsy is another one of the reasons of why I love you. " Balder widened his eyes and (Y/N_) knew that she just made Balder's heart pound with her kindness.

" Y/N_-chan..."

" So Little Rose, what's our surprise? " Apollon stood up helping Balder up and getting him out of his daze.

" Oh Right! Here you go Apollon! You too Balder-san! " (Y/N_) handed Apollon a bunch of Sunflowers and Tulips and then she gave Balder some white and red Roses with Lilies as well. Her basket was full of all different kinds of flowers that she admired a lot.

" Thank you so much Little Rose! " Apollon smiled.

" Yes! Thank you very much Y/N_-chan! " Balder too smiled.

" Apollon, I give you the gift of the flower that represents the sun and life: The Sunflower and The Tulip. It matches you very well, full of life and it shines people's worlds while putting a gorgeous smile on their faces. "

" Little Rose..." Apollon blushed and was stunned from (Y/N_)'s present and explanation to it. Y/N_ smiled again and her smile surely wouldn't fade anytime soon.

" And for you Balder, White Lilies and White Roses that represent you and your grace, beauty and your purity. "

" What about the red Roses? " Balder asked.

" Right! The Red Roses represent the love and friendship that you have with Loki and Thor. The red petals of the red Roses are your love for Loki and his fiery nature of being a god and your best friend, the green stems of the flowers represent Thor and his strength, love and support for you and Loki. If the stem is somehow damaged or never grew then the flower cannot be a flower without it's strength of it's stem. It's like you, Loki and Thor. The friendship cannot be in balance without Thor, Loki or even you. Each and every one of you plays a very important part in your childhood friendship, so never give that up. Okay Balder? " (Y/N_) asked.

Balder nodded. " Yes, of course! "

Loki and Thor were watching and they couldn't believe what they were hearing, unknowingly they had a smile on their faces.

-  
Past Apollon's POV:

" Who is she? " Apollon said in amazement.

End Of Vision:  
Everyone's POV:

Apollon had a weird face applied on and everyone looked confused and started to worry.

" Um, Apollon-san? " Yui snapped her fingers and then Apollon finally snapped out of it.

" H-huh!? What happened? How long was I out of it? " Apollon shaked his head.

" Well for starters, you looked like you were daydreaming. About a girl perhaps? " Takeru said.

" Huh? Why would you say that? " Apollon asked.

" Because you said "Who is she ?" and you looked like you were in a dream. " Takeru replied mockingly.

" O-Oh, I did huh? "

" Yes you did, are you alright? What did you see? " Yui asked.

" I'm fine Fairy-san and I saw a girl. " Apollon replied back to Yui, reassuring her that everything was okay.

" A girl? " Balder asked.

" Yeah and Balder? Loki? Thor? You guys were there too... "

The three boys suddenly were now very interested in Apollon had to say about what happened in his vision.

" Oh-ho~? What did we do? Did we like her? " Loki asked winking.

" Actually, You and Thor were watching from afar from behind a tree and you two smiled towards her. It looked like she touched your hearts. She was talking about how you two and Balder were just like flowers and how if any one of you three got hurt or even separated then the flower couldn't grow, work or even bloom into something beautiful. "

Everyone's eyes widened, especially Loki's.

" Oh my..." Balder said.

" What's her name? She sounds like my kinds of woman. " Dionysus winked.

" Oh, it was Y/N_-chan, whom I call Little Rose. " Apollon replied.

" Hm, Seems fitting for a beautiful goddess like her. " Balder said.

" A-Actually, I think she's human? " Apollon said.

" What!? " Everyone yelled.

" H-How can you tell Apollon-san?! " Yui asked excitedly.

" Because she gave off the same aura of humanity that you have Little Fairy. " Apollon patted Yui's head.

" So amazing! " Yui smiled widely.

Then everything went silent and the same thought was on everyone's mind.

" Who was she and why was she going to be here? "

Wooh! Can't wait till see you all until tomorrow!


	5. Chapter 4: She Arrives With A Deal

You're Life with the School of The Gods

( I do not own the characters of Kamigami No Asobi )

-  
Kamigami No Asobi Fan-Fiction

-

My POV:

I walked home after school was over and towards the flower shop, just two years ago I became a regular customer at my favorite flower shop. I walked in and I see my favorite flowers that I had ordered a couple of weeks ago. Beautiful Cherry Blossoms from Japan and they were my favorites, next to Roses.

" Hey Timothy, may I have my flowers now please? " I smiled gently.

" But of course ( Y/N_)-chan, here you are. " Timothy handed me some of those beautiful flowers flowers that I was looking at with stars in my eyes.

" Eeep! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! " I hugged him and my flowers tightly.

" Oh Gee (Y/N_)-chan! You sure do love your flowers, why can't my customers be more like you? " Timothy blushed a little as I let go of him.

" Because they don't love and respect flowers the way I do Timothy. I think flowers are so much more than just beauty and love, I think that they stand for a person's personality and purity of the world that we live in. " Timothy stared at me with wide eyes as he gasped a little.

" Hello? " I waved my hand in front of his face.

" O-Oh, sorry about that I was just stunned for a moment. You're right though. "

" I am aren't I? " I said proudly.

" You are, see you tomorrow (Y/N_)-chan! " He waved me goodbye as I waved back smiling as I exit the shop.

Zeus's and Hades's POV:

Zeus paced back and forth waiting for his arrival, Zeus summoned Hades over here so that he could make a special deal about the girl he saw in the mortal world. The deal to lengthen her life span had to come with a special price.

" Zeus! " Hades opened Zeus's throne room doors wide open and then shut them tight.

Zeus's head snapped over his way to Hades's point of view, Hades walked towards Zeus's way with his arms crossed together.

" What is this about Zeus? "

" I need to make a deal with you Hades. "

" What kind of Deal? "

" I need someone delivered here- "

" How does this involve me? "

" Let me finish, I need a girl to be here. Now. But the thing is that she is due to die today. "

" I see..."

" If I may I ask Zeus, why do you want me to do this? " Hades's eyebrow went up as he asked in confusion.

" You and everyone else in this school will find out soon. " Zeus sat down on his throne chair.

" Oh? "

" Anyway, Is there anything you can do to cancel her death date? "

" Well, I can but these kind of deals don't come without a price. "

" Hm...What is it? "

10 minutes later

" I see...make it so! " Zeus demanded.

" As you wish. " Hades walked out of the throne room and towards his quarters.

Hades's POV:

As I walked back to my room I started to wonder what Zeus meant by what he said to me in the throne room.

" You and everyone else in this school will find out soon. " Hades thought.

" Find out about what? What are you planning inside that head of yours Zeus? "

I walked into my quarters and there stood my crystal ball in the middle room standing on a small podium, wrapped in the roots of the garden of the academy. I looked over at my crystal ball and waved my hand over it and it started to glow the color purple.

" Crystal Ball, show me a vision of the mortal world and give me the image of the human (Y/F/N_) ( Y/L/N_). " The crystal ball did just as I told it too. It showed a bright image of a girl walking home from her trip from the flower shop. She seems to be clutching the beautiful flowers close to her heart, she pushed a button getting ready to cross the road. I sense that she was going to die there, at that moment that a car was going to pass right through her. I waved my hand in front of the crystal orb and then I snapped my fingers together to change my appearance so I could blend in with the crowd. I then waved my hand of the glowing orb once again.

" Crystal Orb, give me access to the mortal world and transport me to where that human is and then once I have her transport us back. " I patted down my clothes and placed my hand on the crystal orb once more. The orb transported me there and before I knew it I was standing right next to her.

Your's POV:

I'm standing next to the stoplight and kept on pressing the button so I could get home in time for dinner, then for a moment a bright flash of light appeared before me and then a guy with curly green/gray hair was suddenly standing next to me and I jumped a bit.

Hades's POV:

After the bright flash of white light, I found myself next to her. (Y/N_), she looked so much more beautiful in person then from when I saw her through the crystal ball. I noticed that I was blushing and that she jumped from the sudden of my aura that I gave off on her.

Your's and Hades's POV: ( Note that this POV is different from the last one. )

I noticed that a handsome man just suddenly appeared next to me, I jumped slightly and he seemed to have noticed. While blushing a bit? Odd? Was that because of me? Well, I'll never know.

Hades and ( Y/N_) looked at each other for a moment and then it happened, she walked along the road and then the car came. Hades suddenly grabbed ( Y/N_ )and then they vanished with the bright flash of white light.

Your POV:

As I looked up when the bright flash of white light I see a blue sky in front of me and and the handsome man on top of me and I blushed madly. He got off of me and helped me up by offering his hand and I took it whispering:

" Where am I? "

Wow I'm zoned out now, sorry I didn't do yesterday's chapter but I had a terrible headache and I will completely make up for it tomorrow.  
Who knows what's gonna happen.


	6. Chapter 5: The She Makes Her Way In

You're Life with the School of The Gods

( I do not own the characters of Kamigami No Asobi )

-  
Kamigami No Asobi Fan-Fiction

-  
My POV:

" W-What happened? Where Am I? How did I get here? " I asked myself. I then noticed that the man whom I saw before sitting right on top of me!

" Ow..." His eyes widened and then he realized that he was on top of me and then his cheeks flushed a bright red. He immediately got off of me and lifted his hand out towards me.

" Oh I'm so sorry Miss ( Y/N_ ), here take my hand. " The handsome man lend out his hand to help me up, I grasped it as I stood up.

" You know my name? " I asked.

" But of course, all of us have actually been expecting you. "

" Us? Who's Us? " I asked once again.

" The rest of the gods, including myself and our human teacher Kusanagi Yui. "

" Oh well, I'm sorry about la- I'm sorry did you just say gods? "

" Yes I did. "

" Where am I? " I straightened my clothes and started to glance at my surroundings.

"You're at the academy for the gods, Miss ( Y/F/N_) (Y/L/N_). " I turned my as I heard a commanding voice say my name.

" Who said that? "

" I did Miss (Y/N_). " I turned around and then I turned back and the stranger and I had found myself in what appeared to be some kind of throne room and there before me stood a man with a scepter, blonde short curly hair, and in fine clothing made for a king. And another man stood besides him a man who's skin was tan and hair was white, I could tell by his eyes and the designing on his clothing that he was from Egypt. He was standing next to the man who called out to me.

" Welcome Miss ( Y/N_)! " A boy popped up behind me and I yelped a little. The boy seemed to be quite cheerful, he looked like as though he were Egyptian as well. This young man had short brown hair and the most cutest dog ears I have ever seen!

" H-Hello? " I blushed a little at his sudden surprise.

" Aww she's blushing! So adorable! " The boy with the cute ears squealed more and I blushed even more.

" Th-Thank you for saying that..."

" You're just the cutest thing ever! " He clapped his hands together and wiggled his body around like an innocent puppy would when his tummy would get rubbed, I smiled at him because he seemed to be the adorable one here.

" You're the one who's actually adorable. " I smiled at him cheerfully and I pet his ears, his ears flicked as though they were sensing someone presence above them.

" Ah! " The young man covered his ears as though they were sensitive.

" Oh I'm sorry, your ears are just so fluffy and cute that I couldn't help it but touch them. " I giggled. He blushed for a little bit them smirked.

" Well, I guess I'll let it slide...since it is you, cutie. " He took my hand and then kissed it, I blushed slight because he was treating me as though I was some sort of princess. He then ran off towards the man with white hair, my gaze followed his direction.

" Can you at least not be a pain for once Anubis? " The man said looking quite irritated.

Wait...Anubis...? But Anubis is the name of the Egyptian God of the dead and protector of spirits...wait is the handsome man I just encountered the Egyptian God Anubis?!

" You're the Great God of the Dead from Egypt? " I asked with such curiosity and admiration.

" Yes I am young sweet one, why? " I smiled widely and I curtsied before him while paying my respects.

" I have never met one of the greatest gods of my generation before and I am so happy to be in the presence of one such as yourself Anubis. " I smiled more as a great big bubble weld up inside of my chest that was waiting to burst out with excitement.

" Now I really like her. " Anubis said.

" You may rise ( Y/N_ ). " The man said as he had risen up from his throne.

" Thank you...Zeus. " I said as I looked at him up and down.

" How did you know that I am the Greek God Zeus. " He smirked a little at my words.

" Because by your appearance, the designs of this building, the throne and your staff and symbols I can tell that your the Great Greek God Zeus, God of all Greek Gods And Goddesses. " I bowed to him as well and I turned to the other Egyptian man and bowed to him as well and then turned back to Zeus.

" I see that you very perceptive and quite intelligent as an human individual. " Zeus complimented me.

" Why thank you Oh Great Zeus. " I bowed once again.

" Are you going to tell her or am I going to have too. " The Young Greek God asked Zeus.

" Ah yes that's right, Miss ( Y/N_ ) I have called you here for a reason. " Zeus began to talking upon serious matters now.

" Yes Zeus? " I asked.

" I called you here to my academy for the Gods so you can teach them and represent humanity/purity so they can have a stronger connection between humans and gods, are you willing to accept my task? " I was shocked a little that the great and most powerful Zeus has chosen me to help with such an amazing task.

" I am honored you have chosen me Zeus, I will fulfill your wishes to my best as I can. I promise not to fail you. " I said with pride.

" Excellent, Now here let me give someone who can help you while you find your way around my academy. Melissa! " Zeus shouted and the next thing I saw was a cute doll that made it's way to my side.

" Oh how adorable, it's very nice to make your acquaintance Mr. Melissa. " I did a slight curtsy to the young clay doll.

" It's very very nice to make yours as well Miss ( Y/N_ ) " Melissa shook my finger as I shook his small clay hand.

" Melissa I trust that you will show her around the academy and introduce her to the other gods and to Miss Kusanagi Yui. "

" Yes Zeus-san! " Melissa saluted Zeus.

" Who's Kusanagi Yui? " I asked.

" She is the other human teacher and only while we're at that other than you. " Melissa explained.

" I see that's cool. " I smiled.

" Now let our journey begin. " Melissa said.

" Then Lead the way Melissa. " I lifted him on my shoulder and walked out the door.

Skip Time ~~~

" So Melissa? " I started.

" Yes What is it ( Y/N_ )? " He asked.

" What are the other gods like? " I asked shyly and somewhat excited.

" Well...hey look flowers! " Melissa pointed to the garden and I got even more excited.

" Oh my goodness look at all of these beautiful flowers! " I saw right before my eyes so many beautiful plants that were alive and thriving that it warmed my heart so well.

" I knew that you loved flowers so I thought you might have liked our gardens. " Melissa smiled.

" Like? No I am in love with all of them! So alive and beautiful. Is it alright if I can pick some for my room Melissa? " I asked. Melissa nods so I picked flowers that wanted to see more, I hear a group headed my way.

Everyone's POV:

" So when do you think she is going to arrive? " Balder asked.

" I don't know for sure but if it's from my father then I suspect soon. " Apollon replied.

" So how was she in your opinion? " Tsukito asked Apollon.

" She was the most unique, heavenly, spiritual individual human I have ever come across other than Yui-san. " Apollon replied.

" Oh man now I can't wait to meet her! " Dionysus said.

" Same here. " Loki said agreeing with Dionysus.

All of the gods came to a halt when they heard humming, Apollon went to see who it was and he was shocked to see the lovely young lady from his vision.

" Hm? Apollon what are you staring? " Takeru asked.

" It's her...The girl from my vision. " Apollon pointed to the young lady at the garden who was picking flowers for her room as Melissa was humming along with her.

" It's her? Are you sure? " Balder asked. Apollon nodded quickly as he ran towards.

And of course everyone followed.

Your POV:

" Alright I think I have enough flowers to brighten up my room. May I see my room please Melissa? " I asked as I put him back on my shoulder. I held the flowers close to my chest as I smiled brightly.

" I think that might be for the best, I think you should run to your room so we can uh...get started quickly okay? " I nodded as Melissa looked behind my shoulder to see The Greek God of the Sun staring at me and getting ready to run towards. I quickly ran to the direction that Melissa pointed towards and we finally reached to my dorm room and as I gazed into my beautiful room I hear voices out on the balcony of my room.

Okay I promise I will update tomorrow I know I've been putting this off but not anymore so get ready for the next chapter tomorrow.


	7. Preview Of Chapter 11:The Wicked Tadashi

You're Life with the School of The Gods ( Warning! This chapter can get a little violent and yandere-ish? Well whatever, anyway you have been warned. )

Kamigami No Asobi Fan-Fiction

( I do not own the characters of Kamigami No Asobi )

Dream:

My POV:

" Wait up little Rose! " Apollon yelled from behind me.

" You can run but you can't hide forever my love! " Balder yelled looking through the bushes to see if I was there, I wasn't thankfully.

I panted as I kept on running and running as fast as my legs could ever carry me. I ran up to Yui's dorm and I kept on banging on the door.

" Yui! Yui? Please I'm begging you! Please you just gotta let me in and help me! Yui...! " I cried, shouted and kept banging the door until she opened the door and was tying the tie on her robe. It looks like she had just gotten out of the bath. I was crying nonstop.

" Hide me! " I ran into her dorm and I locked all her doors and windows and closed her blinds.

" Oh hey ( Y/N_)-chan! " Melissa jumped up with joy and he waved towards me smiling.

" I'm so sorry Melissa, I'd love to chat with you but right now is defiantly NOT the time! " I whispered/yelled.

" Why? what's wrong ( Y/N_)-chan? " Yui and Melissa asked at the same time.

" (Y/N_) what's wrong? " Yui had a worried look on her face.

" Apollon, Balder, Loki, Thor, Takeru, Dionysus, Tsukito, Hades and even Thoth and Anubis are harassing me, sexually! They won't stop kissing and touching me and they...they...It's just horrible...! " I started crying even more.

" Shhh...It's gonna be okay. " Yui comforted me.

" Ahh! "

I wake up to find myself back in my room as my horrible nightmare ended and I heard loud knocking on my door, I panicked and jumped off my bed and ran to my door and locked it tightly with my key and I ran to my balcony and locked that door as well, I crawled back to my bed and quickly cover myself with my blankets.

I hear loud voices outside of my room door telling me to open the door for some reason my mind chose not say anything at the moment and my body chose to stay still for awhile.

" Say something ( Y/N_ )-san! At the very least say something so we know your there! " Apollon shouted with concern.

" ... " No reply was admitted.

" ( Y/N_ )-san please we care for you! Why were you screaming?! " Balder also shouted.

" ... " No reply was again not admitted.

" Please tell us that your there and that your listening to us! " Tsukito shouted as well.

" ... " No reply yet again.

" Why have you locked the door ( Y/N_)-san!? " Thor shouted too with concern.

" ... " No reply...yet once again.

" Yui-san! " Loki called out.

" Y-Yes Loki-san? " Yui nervously responded.

" You or Apollon-san don't by any chance have the key to her room do you guys? " Loki asked.

" Sorry no Loki-san. " Apollon replied sadly.

" No I don't either but I think Thoth-san does. "

" Go get him. " Loki demanded.

Skip because this is a preview and it's my story.

" Come ( Y/N_ )-san, come and join us with your human brothers and sisters... to where you belong... " Tadashi lured ( Y/N_ ) to the ocean closer and closer as he smiled more and more when his plan was in progress.

" They will never hurt me Tadashi-san?... " (Y/N_ ) asked.

" Never will we harm a single hair on your perfect head or bruise your soul my sweet one. " Tadashi extended his hand out her and she hesitated but eventually gave in to his 'sweet and kind' personality.

" ( Y/N_ )-san no! Stop! " Takeru yelled.

" Don't trust him! " Balder yelled out to her as well.

Another short skip

" It doesn't matter because once she drinks this elixir, she will become one of us and she will never listen to you again or remember you. " Tadashi laughed as he held ( Y/N_ ) in his grasp but his plan came into a grinding halt when lightning struck his way.

" Tadashi! " Zeus shouted as he appeared before him and the others.

" Haa...ahhh...so Zeus...we meet again. " Tadashi smiled wickedly.

" Indeed we have Tadashi, why are you here and why do you want ( Y/N_ )? " Zeus scowled upon meeting Tadashi.

" Well, if I must tell you why then I guess I have no other option but to do so. It's true I came here for her. " Tadashi pointed at the young human ( Y/N_ ) who laid there on the ground motionless.

Everyone was shocked, angry and terrified at the same time of what is going to happen to their beloved ( Y/N_ ).

" I have a plan to overthrow you of your crown and the same applies to the rest of you gods and your kind. " Tadashi started to angry.

" But why is she needed in this? " Takeru asked.

" She is needed to me because she is not like any other human soul I have ever met and she is to be my queen, ruling by my side forever. It's true that I have somehow really fallen for her so she is to be mine and mine only. It also takes a kind soul like hers to lead my army into victory and salvation. " Everyone was shocked beyond anything and was extremely worried for her and very mad.

" Tadashi! You release her this instant! You and I both know that you have no power within my realm! " Zeus demanded.

" True Zeus...Very True but that doesn't mean my power doesn't affect her. I'll go for now but my elixir is already running through her system so by the time she wakes up...she'll want nothing but to have me in her arms so she won't even want bother herself with you fools... goodbye my love...see you very soon. " Tadashi ran his fingers through ( Y/N_ )'s long beautiful hair as he quickly vanished.

Everyone quickly ran to her side and held her tightly as they carried her back to her room.

End of Preview of Chapter 11

I've fixed it and made some changes so I'll go fix some other things of this story so I'll see you guys more tomorrow.


End file.
